


you taught me the courage of stars before you left

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Daisy knows that Lincoln is gone but she will never be able to stop loving him, with all her heart and all her strength. He still is the love of her life and that won’t change, no matter what happens. He was the bravest and kindest soul and she destroyed him, just like she destroyed everything what was good around her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it right after the season 3 finale but for some reason I didn't post it. I was pretty emotional when I was writing that piece so it's a bit messy but I like it.   
> (title from 'Saturn' by Sleeping at Last)

 

He is gone.

Everything feels wrong, everything is wrong, she is wrong. Daisy stares at the dirty ceiling, her hotel bed tough and uncomfortable. She doesn’t care. She doesn’t really care about anything. She feels empty, empty and numb, as if she has a hollow chest without any emotions left. She has no tears left, not after a month of crying, curled up in her bed at the base. And one day she stood up and left, leaving it all behind with no looking back. Since that moment she is alone.

Surviving is easier than living. 

She was fooling herself with a dream about family but now she knows better. She is cursed, bringing nothing but pain and misery, and death. She doesn’t need anybody and nobody needs her. Her old team will forget about her eventually and she’ll be fully free.

Daisy closes her eyes, hoping to get some sleep. She never sleeps more than three hours but she’s tired and she nows she needs some rest, that her body needs to rest. 

She wakes up with her heart beating wildly in her chest and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. 

She had a dream. First time in six months. Daisy sits up, pressing a hand to her lips and breathing shakingly.

She saw him.

She saw him.

It’s not that she forgot him. God, she will never forget him. But thinking about him brings that unberable pain, makes it hard to breath and forces her to cry in a corner like a wounded animal. So she makes her best to just focus of what she has to do, not letting her thoughts wander.

But now it’s too late and Daisy is crying, tears running down her cheeks and hands clutching a blanket.

She loves him, she loves him so much. Daisy knows that Lincoln is gone but she will never be able to stop loving him, with all her heart and all her strength. He still is the love of her life and that won’t change, no matter what happens. 

He was the bravest and kindest soul and she destroyed him, just like she destroyed everything what was good around her.

Daisy closes her eyes, trying to stop memories from flooding her mind but it’s too late, images flashing right in front of her and she gives up.

They first meeting. Her own fear and his bright smile and soft voice and she knew, she somehow knew, in that exact moment, that he would change her life.She remembers his soft smiles, little touches of a hand. Falling asleep in his arms 

He was kind and broken and brave and lost and she loved him, she loved him, she loved him. She still loves him. But she never told him that because that word was big and scary and imortant; she was sure that they had all the time in the world but she was wrong, so, so wrong. Now he is gone and she has nothing beside memories that are too painful to handle. 

Lincoln Campbell was everything she ever wanted but never deserved. He was her anchor, her best friend, the love of her life. He taught her how to love and how to be loved- he taught her how to  _ live _ . And there is no life without him; there is only silence, too loud and to heavy but at the same it is the only thing that keeps her sane enough to keep going. 

Because she has to keep going; she can’t give up on life that Lincoln gave her. 

She has to carry on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
